1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of full-color images and, more particularly, to the utilization of non-linear optics to form a multicolored laser beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are presently being contemplated for use in forming multicolored laser beams for visual display applications. For example, a system utilizing an argon ion laser and a krypton ion laser has been developed by Spectra Physics Corporation and Coherent Radiation, Inc. However, the mixing ranges of such systems are limited by the emitted laser light wavelengths, which are 0.4880 micron, 0.5145 micron and 0.6471 micron. The efficiency of these systems is low and the lasers are large, bulky and heavy. Furthermore, the more powerful units require water-cooling. Other multicolored laser beam mixing schemes use dye lasers in addition to the ion lasers. Use of dye lasers results in even greater system complexity and higher cost than the argon/krypton scheme.